charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
P. Baxter
Priscilla Johnson nee Baxter (September 1897 - December 1970) was a good witch born in the Warren line. She was the daughter of Philippa Warren and a niece to Brianna Warren and Lola Mack. She is the mother of Penny "Grams" Halliwell and Gordon II Johnson and hence the great-grandmother of the Charmed Ones, as well as the past life of Piper Halliwell. Priscilla died on December 1970 which gave her time to meet her great-granddaughter Prue who was born on October 28th, 1970, though it was never mentioned if she did or did not. Powers & Abilities As a witch, Priscilla possessed the ability to cast spells, make potions and scry. She also had the power of Molecular Deceleration , which allows her to slow down molecules. Priscilla only used her power once during Pardon My Past. When Anton tried to strangle her, Priscilla threw out her hands (just like Piper does when wishing to freeze something) and slowed Anton down. Whether Priscilla had Molecular Deceleration or Molecular Immobilization is unknown. Priscilla might have had Molecular Deceleration and used to slow Anton down. She might have had Molecular Immobilization, but Anton being a powerful warlock might have been able to fight through the freeze. Priscilla_Slows_Down_Anton.jpg|Priscilla uses her power and... Anton_Slow_Down.jpg|...slows down Anton BaxterMolecularDeceleration.gif|P. Baxter decelerating Anton (Click for animation) Professional Life Priscilla lived in the manor back in the 1920s with her two cousins Phoebe Bowen and Pearl Russell, when she ran a speakeasy during the prohibition. This was possibly where Piper's natural talent and enthusiam at running establishments such as P3, Quake and her restaurant came from. Use of Magic in the Bar Unlike in modern times the use of magic was not hidden at all, at last to those who frequented the speakeasy, with neither of her cousins or herself refraining from casting spells or using their active powers inside it. Since magic has always been protected from exposure it is possible that the speakeasy doubled as a getaway for witches. Romantic and Family Life Priscilla was married to the past life of Dan Gordon, Piper's ex-boyfriend. Together they had a daughter. Affair For an unspecifed amount of time, Priscilla had an intense love affair with Leo's past life before dropping him for Gordon Johnson (Dan Gordon's past life), which Leo later called a mistake on her part. Priscilla's Daughter Penelope In 1930 while in Boston, Massachusetts, Priscilla gave birth to her daughter, Penelope (Grams), in a hotel room, a breach birth as it was. This was revealed in the episode That 70's Episode. This makes her the only cousin out herself, Phoebe Bowen and Pearl Russell to marry and conceive a child; although not the only one to fall in love. Killing her Cousin Pearl Russell ::"God, forgive us." - Priscilla Baxter before reciting the vanquish spell She suggested to Bowen that it was time to kill Russell, who had been turned evil by the immortal warlock Anton. However, after a brief battle with Pearl, when the time came to cast the spell to vanquish Pearl, Priscilla showed a bit of remorse for what they were about to do when she asked forgiveness from God. She and Bowen took the additional measure of cursing Russell's soul; they were afraid that Anton and Russell would be too much for their descendants to handle if they ever got back together in a future life. The curse nearly killed Priscilla's great-granddaughter, Phoebe Halliwell, 76 years later. Image:Past01.jpg|Baxter and Bowen hold Russell to the ground BaxterRussell.jpg|and begin casting the spell on her... Image:Past02.jpg|...to kill Russell and curse her soul Gallery Priscilla Baxter.png|Priscilla P._Baxter.jpg|Priscilla watches Pearl Priscilla_Family_Tree.jpg|Priscilla on the family tree Phoebe_Throw_Priscilla.jpg|Phoebe in Russell's body, throws Priscilla to the ground Bowen_Baxter_Wonder_Russell.jpg|Bowen and Baxter wonder where Russell (Phoebe) runs off to... Bowen_Baxter_Search_Russell.jpg|...and go look for her Anton attacks Priscilla Priscilla_And_Glamoured_Anton.jpg|Anton (glamoured into Leo's past life) takes Priscilla private Shocked baxter.png|Priscilla is confused why Leo's past life is there Anton_Reveals_Himself.jpg|Anton glamours into himself Anton_Grabs_Priscilla.jpg|Anton grabs Priscilla and silences her so that Phoebe Bowen isn't alerted Priscilla_Thrown_Ground.jpg|Priscilla breaks free from Anton's grab and falls to the ground... Anton_Strangling_Priscilla.jpg|...and Anton tries to strangle her Priscilla_Slows_Down_Anton.jpg|After Anton is knocked off, Priscilla uses her power and... Anton_Slow_Down.jpg|...slows down Anton Anton_Kneed_By_Priscilla.jpg|Priscilla knees Anton Priscilla_Clock_Anton_1.jpg|Priscilla grabs onto the grandfather clock... Priscilla_Clock_Anton_2.jpg|...and throws it on Anton Notes *It could be quite possible, that Priscilla had Molecular Deceleration in the 1920's but then eventually gained Molecular Immobilization sometime before her death, due to the fact that Deceleration is a weaker version of Immobilization. * Penny once mentioned to Paige Matthews that Paige had her mother's eyes. Which is ironic since Priscilla looked exactly like Piper. However, Leo said that the only reason that Phoebe recognized Priscilla as Piper is because their souls recognized each other, which also meant that Priscilla would have seen Phoebe Halliwell as Pearl Russell. Therefore, Priscilla could have looked completely different, which also means that while being in Phoebe's body, Pearl Russell would have not seen Prue and Piper but Priscilla Baxter and Phoebe Bowen. * Priscilla Baxter is the youngest cousin, Phoebe Bowen being the middle and Pearl Russel being the eldest. * Out of the four sisters, Piper's past life Priscilla is the only one of the sister's past lives not to possess an elemental power. (Phoebe Bowen was Cryokinetic, Pearl Russell was Thermokinetic and The Evil Enchantress could conjure the elements.) * Many fans thought Priscilla possessed the power of Molecular Immobilization instead of Molecular Deceleration. However, when Piper freezes a demon or warlock who can adjust to her freezing power, he/she first freezes after which they start to adjust. This was not the case with Priscilla and Anton. Although in season 8, when Piper froze the Triad, they as well did not freeze first. But the Triad were much more powerful then any Upper-Level demon and so adjusted immediately. *Priscilla only displayed her power once while Pearl and Phoebe used it many times. Forename * An implication to what Baxter's first name was was never given, but there are several possibilities. One is Patricia, where Penny came up with the name for her daughter in memory of her grandmother. It could possibly be Prudence or Piper, for whom Patty named her eldest daughter and middle daughter, respectively; Baxter, like Phoebe Bowen, could have been another favorite relative perhaps. Piper, however, is less likely; that name wasn't very popular until Patty's time in the late 1960s. Another possibility could even be Paige, although this is unlikely as Patty's youngest daughter, whom she was forced to give up at birth, was named by her adoptive parents. Additionally, Paige, like Piper, did not become popular until the late 1960s. It is most likely that her forename was either Priscilla or Pamela due to the fact that they are two unused P. names which fit into the time period. Names like Patricia are unlikely because the Warren family only reuses names after the orginal memeber with that name has dies (example:Phoebe Halliwell was named after Phoebe Bowen who died five years before Phoebe's birth). *The name Patience is a possibility as well; due to the reflective nature of Penny's daughter Patty. Penny could refer to Patty her daughter as Patty because this was her mother's name. Patience is also reflective of the Molecular Deceleration power she may possess; she is able to create a sense of patience by slowing down a person, object or situation. * In the Latin Spanish dub, there is a great error about Priscilla's name, because Phoebe Bowen said to Priscilla "Did you've got the spell, Piper?" Instead of Priscilla or no name. Appearances Priscilla Baxter appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 2 :Pardon My Past See Also *Pearl Russell *Phoebe Bowen *Piper Halliwell *Gordon Johnson Baxter, P. Baxter, P. Baxter, P. Category:Upper-Level Witches Category:Parents Category:Season 2 Category:Deceased Category:Past Lives